


Catwalks & Caffeine

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: After a long time of being alone, Dan Howell is finally branching out to find a boyfriend. But what he doesn't expect to find is Phil.__Or little!model!dan x daddy!photographer!phil





	1. hopeless romantic

"I just miss it, ya know?" Dan thought out loud, his voice whiny and childish. Chris rolled his eyes, switching to lay on his side. The two had been friends since freshman year of college and when Dan dropped out of law and Chris continued on with his video production major, the two split. And Dan thought the two would never see each other again. But as luck has it, Chris walked into his coffee shop two years after he graduated and boom. The two have never been closer. 

It wasn't until last month when Dan's boyfriend admitted to cheating on him for years that the two got really close. Chris let Dan move in with him, the two started to work together at the coffee shop Dan opened after dropping out, and a few days ago when Chris got hammered, the two slept together. Of course, Dan refused to let Chris know when he woke up in the morning. 

"I know you miss the sex, but do you miss the relationship?" Dan froze after the question, clearing his throat and closing his eyes. 

He pictured his last relationship, how his boyfriend held him in his arms after sex or how his boyfriend cook him dinner every night so that he didn't have to worry about it after work. He thought about how his boyfriend always seemed to remember every little thing about him. But that was all fucking fake. So, no he didn't miss the relationship. He missed the intimacy he could have with someone.

"I don't think I do, Chris. He betrayed my trust, made me think about what it is that  _I_  did wrong. It took me weeks to realized I didn't do anything wrong. He was wrong. And I don't think I'll ever trust someone like I trusted him again." Dan's voice was soft, both in tone and in volume, his lip quivered slightly as he finished his rambling. He quickly bit down on it to hold it in place as he buried his face in his pillows. They still smelled like him.

Chris rubbed his back soothingly and laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over his body. "Dan, I wholeheartedly believe you will find someone. If not, I'll marry your ass." he whispered with a grin, pressing a long kiss against Dan's cold forehead. Dan closed his eyes and smiled slightly, mumbling a quiet 'thank you' before he began to cry, his throat clogged with tears. 

"How long has it been since you've had sex, Dan?" Chris questioned, brushing the hairs that had fallen into Dan's eyes. The younger of the two felt his body heat up in embarrassment as his eyes went everywhere but Chris. Other than his hook up with Chris, the last time Dan had been with his boyfriend or anyone for that matter was two months prior. But he just shrugged instead. 

"I think you need to go out and have some non-commitment sex with someone. Just go to the gay bar around the block and find someone. I can even leave the flat so you can have it for yourself." 

Dan shook his head furiously and covered his cheeks with his hand, "Chris! I don't need to get laid. I just need to... sit... with my emotions for a bit."

"There's actually this guy that comes into the shop a lot that I can h--" 

"Chris! Stop! I am more than capable of finding myself a boyfriend or fuck buddy or whatever." Dan mumbled, pressing his hands into Chris' chest to push him away. He just laughed and stuck his tongue out. 

_____________

Dan was not capable of finding himself a boyfriend. 

It was around closing time of the shop and he had hit on every guy that walked in, probably making him look like a creep. Nothing. Not even so much as a smile or a number. 

"This is hopeless." he mumbled to Chris who stood next to him smugly, shrugging. 

"I offered to help."

"I don't need help! In fact, I think I'm going to just be outright and ask the next that walks in those doors," he paused to point at the front doors, "to go out to dinner and dancing with me tonight." Dan huffed and sat back, anxiously awaiting the next group of customers to enter. 

The next two groups of people were all women or really young and really old men. Dan chewed on his lip as he glanced up at the clock posted on the wall next to him. Two minutes til closing. 

"Guess you missed your opportunity, Danny." Chris pecked his cheek softly and turned around, grabbing the cleaning supplies to begin to clean up so they could leave. 

"I thought someone was going to come..." he whispered sadly, resting his chin against his wrist.

"I think you spoke too soon Dan, I think I see someone coming." Chris spoke, nodding towards the door. Dan stood up straight with his hands behind to counter, tapping nervously as the door swung open quickly.

There stood a man with a long sweeping coat, his hair was slicked back with his hand and the rain from outside. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he panted for a breath.

"Sorry it's so close to closing..." he panted out, running his hand through his hair to return it to its normal shape. "..the rain started and I need warmth." The stranger continued to explain as a grin fell across Dan's lips.

"Say no more sir, what will it be?" Chris spoke, setting the broom down and returning to behind the counter with Dan, both watching as his eyes scanned the small menu behind them.

"I'll have a caramel espresso."

"And the name to go with it?" Chris questioned as he turned around to begin making the coffee.

"Phil," he made eye contact with Dan, a small smile forming. "Phil Lester."


	2. date night jitters

Dan's stomach melted as he swallowed deeply and his teeth found his bottom lip, chewing harshly on it from nerves.

"Don't do that sweetie. You'll ruin that lip of yours." Phil said softly, running his thumb over Dan's lips.

"And why does that affect you?" Dan sassed, looking up at the much taller man. A soft entrancing laugh left Phil's mouth as he shrugged, pulling his hand back with a huff of disappointment from the other.

"Well, you see..." Phil started, tapping his fingers on the dark countertop. "I'm a photographer. I work for some pretty local businesses to find models to showcase their new products."

Dan's face coated in pink as he cleared his throat and looked behind him to where Chris was obviously lengthening the time it took to make one caramel espresso.

"Why don't you get ahold of me later, we can set up a test shoot to send to some businesses." Phil lowered his voice as he dished a business card out of his pocket just as Chris returned. Phil grabbed the cup with a grin and paid for the drink before slipping each of them a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you for the drink. And think about my offer," he said politely as he stepped back out into the rain and both of them watched silently as Phil ran out of view, sipping his coffee. Dan reached slowly for the card to read it before Chris quickly grabbed it from the counter.

"What's this?" he spoke as he examined the writing on the card. "Philip Lester: Professional Photographer, Modeling Expertise."

"Give that back!" Dan whined, trying to yank the cards out of Chris's hands only for him to hold it high over his head.

"Nope. Now, what is this? Did Daniel Howell get some hot guy's number?"

"No! It's not for a date Chris, it's for the job..." he whispered, obviously flustered and embarrassed. Chris brought the card back down and handed it to him, kissing his cheeks.

"You are going in for modeling?"

"I-I know, you don't think I can but he sa--"

"I think you'll be beautiful. But you should call him tonight and ask to go out for dinner." Chris assured as he kissed his forehead and began cleaning again.

_______________________________

Dan found himself pacing around his bedroom later that night, his hand tangled in his hair.

"Have you called him yet?" Chris peered in from the doorway, chewing on his lip as Dan's head shot up to look at him. 

"I-I did. A few minutes ago. Everything went great, I've got a date tonight and an appointment to take photos tomorrow morning." Dan explained, tapping his foot against the ground as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror. 

"So why are you pacing?"

Dan turned and looked at him with wide eyes, "I don't have anything to wear! What the hell do you wear to a date with a professional photographer?"

Chris laughed and kissed his cheek, humming in thought before opening his closet and looking through it. "Wearing the black jeans and the white crop top sweater thing," he said. Dan blinked silently before nodding and running his hands through his hair.

"And this?"

"Shower and leave it curly. He'll love it." Chris assured as he left the room. "And calm down. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have agreed to the date."

Dan sat in silence as he grabbed his clothes and headed towards the shower, stopping in Chris' doorway.

"Thank you, Chris."

______________________________

Dan had followed each of Chris' instructions to the 'T' but in the end decided to improve with a tad bit of eye shadow and glittery lip gloss to finish the look.

"He's coming to pick me up at 7, I don't know if or when I'll be home tonight so don't wait up for me," Dan explained as he ran around to get his stuff ready for the date.

"Dan. I understand how dates work. Have fun out there but don't do anything you're going to regret. If he turns out to be a douchebag, go to the bathroom and call me. I'll come to the rescue."

"Thank you," he mumbled, kissed Chris' forehead before jolting as a loud knock on the door.

"Is that him?" Chris whispered before standing up and looking through the small window in the door. "Ruggedly handsome? Check. Tall as hell? Check. Yep, it's him. And oh my-- Dan open the door." Chris instructed as he backed away from the door. 

"Is he going to murder me? Chris, tell me if he's going to murder me," he panicked, pacing in circles before stopping at stare at Chris' joking face. Dan rolled his eyes and walked to the door, slowly opening it up. "Hi..." he giggled quietly, brushing the hair out of his eyes as he scanned his body subtly. 

"I know we agreed on 7 but I'm early to everything. I was sitting outside in my car for like an hour so I just thought I would come up." Phil said, the nervous tone of his voice obvious to both the boys in the room.

"Come on in. I've got a few more things to grab but you can sit and have a drink while I do." Dan smiled and kissed his cheek, letting the man in front of him in.

"Thanks, I know this isn't... Conventional."

"It's fine, Phil. I'm not the most conventional person in the world." Dan giggled.

"That's the understatement of the year." Chris sassed from the other side of the room, making Phil jump from the startle.

"Oh, you live together. Was not expecting that," he mumbled. Dan smiled and blushed slightly as he giggled. Chris just shook his head and walked back to his room.

"What will you have?" Dan asked as he stepped into the kitchen to get Phil a drink.

"Do you have gin and coke?" he asked, following Dan into the kitchen. "If not, a water will work."

Dan grinned and grabbed two glasses from the cupboards and the gin from the counter, "I might just join you for a little pre-date drink." Dan turned to grabbed the coke from the refrigerator, letting Phil have the chance to finally scan his form without Dan noticing. The jeans that clung to Dan's hips slipped a tad bit down his legs as he bent over and his crop top slid up to reveal more of his back. 

"So, you've got a tattoo, I see," Phil remarked, pointing at the blooming flower printed in between Dan's shoulder blades. Phil could only see the bottom of the shape. 

"Uh, yeah. I got it a few months ago." Dan answered bashfully as tugged his shirt down. 

"And I take I'm not the first person to see it?" he gestured to the long, healing scratches going down to his hips. Dan blushed and looked at his feet. 

"Look, that's a long story that I'll be happy to discuss over dinner," Dan explained as he handed Phil his filled glass. "Cheers," he mumbled as they clinked their glasses together. 


	3. a night to remember

By the time the two had decided to abandon their drinks and begin their journey to the restaurant that Phil had booked, the two were delightfully buzzed. Dan began to sway as he walked and Phil's voice had slowed and deepened in pitch. The two laughed in conversation throughout the entire taxi cab ride and as they arrived, Phil began to slightly get more comfortable with the younger boy.

His arm wrapped loosely around his bare midriff and held him close to his hip, "Reservation for two, under Lester." Phil told the hostess, who quickly flipped through a large book to earlier that day, scanning the page with her finger before nodding and giving him a small grin.

"Right this way, sirs." Shannon, as her nametag read, led the two to the back of the restaurant to a small back room with a screen closing them off from the rest of the group.

"Wow..." Dan mumbled, looking around with a smile on his face, softly tinted cheeks gave away his slight intoxication but nonetheless, she offered them a bottle of wine to accompany the meal.

"Red or white?" Phil asked as he led Dan to his seat and sat across from him, grabbing the small wine menu from the table.

"Red. White tastes like butts," he giggled, covering his face when he realized what he had said. A small grin graced Phil's face as he took his eyes off the flustered boy onto the scan the menu and hand it back.

"Get me a bottle of Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945, please."

Dan only managed to sneak a glance at the wine menu before Shannon took it back but what he was able to see was the price. And let me just tell you, it was not a small number. He gasped and looked up at Phil with wide eyes and crossing his arms slightly, "Phil, that's so much money..." he said, suddenly embarrassed that he wasn't pitching anything into this date.

"Baby, it's fine. You deserve the best." Phil smiled and leaned over the table, kissing the top of Dan's cheekbone softly, a burst of pink following after. Dan looked down at his menu and started looking through everything they had.

I'll get the cheapest thing on the menu

Dan told himself repeatedly but when the waitress returned with the bottle of wine and to take their orders, Dan froze up and looked to Phil in a panic.

"Uh, I'll have the chicken alfredo," Phil began, looking up from the menu at the younger male, noticing the panic and nodding slightly at him, looking back down. "And he'll take the parmesan veal?" The statement came out as more of a question towards Dan who simply nodded and closed his menu. After the waitress left the private room and Dan flushed deeply, covering his face.

"I am so sorry, Phil. I am such an embarrassment." Dan stuttered out and rested his head on the table. Phil laughed and reached over to run his hand through Dan's hair.

"Baby, she didn't even know that you messed up. I am more than willing to order for you every time we go out," he said quietly, watching as Dan peaked up from his arms, a soft smile on his face as he quickly sat up and leaned over, pressing his lips to Phil's rough, chapped ones.

A voice interrupted them from the door, causing them to pull apart, a blushing blossoming on Dan's cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt your guys time," the waitress giggled and stepped in with a tray of food, passing each of them their plates and setting down a bowl of braided breadsticks. "but you look very cute together. Is this a celebration?"

Dan shook his head and grabbed Phil's hand tightly, looking him in the eyes. "Nope. First date," he giggled and smiled at him across the table.

"Aw, well good luck to you guys. I hope the night goes well, I won't bother you until the check comes," she beamed as she left the room again, as soon as the door closed behind her, Phil launched across the table and cupped Dan's cheek again.

Their lips danced together until Dan pulled apart for air, staring him in the eyes with a huge goofy grin.

"Wow," he whispered, batting his eyelashes as he settled back in his seat. "Are we that drunk? I didn't think we drank that much at my place." A chuckle escaped Phil's lips as he grabbed his fork to begin eating, shrugging his shoulders as he did.

"We didn't. How long has it been since you were out on a date because I think that is the thing."

Dan blushed and started picking at his food, taking small bites, "Well, I haven't been on a real date in like a year. But I did end up hooking up with someone last week or so." Phil nodded and smirked slightly, looking down at his plate.

"That explains the scratches," he said softly, taking small bites of his pasta. "Who was it?"

"Chris- my roommate and business partner," Dan mumbled, his voice embarrassed and full of regret. "He got drunk. I'm n-not the person that sleeps around  _at all._  And I feel terrible because of it."

"So, you're saying that he got drunk so you slept with him?"

Dan nodded slightly, "Well, I mean, he came onto me. And I hadn't had sex with anyone for like a year before that," he explained quietly, sipping on his wine. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Then we'll change the topic." Phil grinned slightly, eating a few bites before pushing his plate away. "Do you want to head to the club? Dance and drink a bit?" Dan smiled and nodded, wiping his mouth off and standing up to reach for his wallet.

"I've got it, babe," Phil offered, pulling out a wad of money and slapping it down on the table. "That should cover it, the rest is tip."


	4. vegas lights

"How many drinks have we had today?" Dan giggled, brushing the hair off of his reddened skin of his cheek. Phil's eyes haven't left the younger boy in front of him since they set foot in the nightclub they chose to attend that night. Body heat from so many people packed in a space was causing both of them to sweat, their hair sticking to their foreheads and their jackets abandoned at the door.

Phil had almost a permanent grin on his face as the night went on, Dan downing drink after drink and telling Phil everything on his mind. He held his glass over the counter and took controlled sips, assuming that by the time the date was over either Dan would need a hand getting home or they would make a mistake by taking a step in the relationship neither wanted, so Phil was going to stay as sober as possible.

" _I've_ had about three glasses. _You,_ on the other hand are going to drink this bar out of everything they have," he nodded his head towards the large martini glass with a brightly hued drink and sugar crusted onto the rim.

Dan looked at his glass and giggled, "Whoops." he bit his lip and looked back at Phil. "I think I should stop."

"If you think so, you can. But in my opinion, it's adorable."

Dan blushed and looked down into his lap, sipping the drink a bit more. "I'll have one more."

Phil smiled and looked around, finally taking in the scenery of the club. The room was practically divided in two, one half was couples would were drunkingly grinding against each other and making out and the other were either single people or new couples tenitivally swaying to the bass-pounding music. As he glanced back to Dan, whose attention wandered to making friendly conversation with the bartender, he wondered just which side the two of them were at.

"I've gotta pee." Dan giggled, setting his glass down and pecking Phil's cheek. "Keep my seat safe."

Phil grinned and nodded, placing his hand on the seat after Dan hopped down, like a child would, watching him walk away with a sway to his hip. He sighed as he watched him walk away, smiling as he turned back to the bar, ordering another drink.

\---------------

Dan pushed the bathroom door open as he left the dark, smelly, overall disgusting room. A man pushed past him, collapsing just into the door to throw up all over himself and the floor.

He wrinkled his nose up and looked around for Phil, so that he could find his way back, huffing childishly as he couldn't find him. Dan frowned and crossed his arms as he looked for someone to help him. He wandered to the bar, leaning against it with his arms.

"Have you seen my date? He's like super tall and really hot." Dan poorly described him, giggling slightly as someone came and sat next to him. He looked over, scanning the body of a middle aged man with some scruff on his chin and a look in his eyes that rivaled that of a wild animal.

"What's a cutie like you doing here alone?" he asked, moving his hand to rest on Dan's bare hip.

"I'm not here alone. What about you?"   
Dan asked politely, smiling softy at the man. He smirked in return and shook his head.

"Well, why don't you just ditch your friends and we can get out of here and have some real fun." he offered, running his rough hand from Dan's hip to grab his ass. Intoxicated and dazed, Dan blushed and looked down, clearing his throat.

"I-I don't think I can do that. I'm n-"

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm sure they won't even notice. I can take you back to my place and we can just play together all night."

Dan frowned, trying to pull himself away from him, "I-I'd rather not." he said softly, feeling the man tighten his grip. He looked up to find help but the bartender was nowhere to be found.

"You heard him. He said no, so stop being an asshole and go get into someone else's pants." he heard from behind them, jolting as he turned around to see Phil, his face seething with anger and his eyes transfixed on where the man had placed his hand.

"Phil! I was trying to find you b-"

"I know baby. Just let me take care of him then we'll go back to our seats." Phil's eyes never moved from the hand on Dan's ass.

"But-"

"Just get up sweetheart." Phil answered calmly, feeling his fists bunch up and his anger fill them.

"Phil, please don't hurt him. He didn't me-"

"Oh, he meant to. I know people like him and I know that they are just in it to get laid and that's it. They don't care how they get it."

"What are _you_ gonna do, buddy?"

Phil ground his teeth and glared at him, charging forward and pounding his fist into the man's jaw. Dan gasped and jumped back, covering his mouth as he watched Phil attack him with no mercy.

The bartender ran over, trying to pull the two of them apart, punches and hits landing on both of them before Dan spoke up.

"Stop it!" he cried, cowarding back into the crowd that had formed. Phil perked up and shoved the man back, rushing over to Dan, holding his arms lightly.

"Are you okay, baby?" Phil asked quietly, looking him over for injuries, not even finding a mark.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just don't fight..." he whispered, looking down. Phil was shocked, the boy in front of him quickly turned from outgoing drunk to seemingly quite innocent submissive. Phil swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Dan'ss forehead before looking up at the bouncer who was quickly approaching them.

"I know, I know. I'm leaving." Phil said, holding his hands up as he started to walk out, not even looking back to see if Dan was following.


	5. jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, this was originally gonna contain a different section but I spent a lot of time going into after date aspects so I didn't get it in in time for the release. anyway, I hope you all like it!
> 
> -xoxo claire

Dan scurried out of the club behind Phil, ignoring people's strange glances and whispers as he hurried past everyone, his head down in shame. It was crazy how fast he just melted into his frame, hiding within his own body as soon as the fists began to fly. Phil was rushing down the pavement, his hand tangled in his hair, tugging on it slightly. Mutters and curse words left his mouth as he stopped and turned back around.

"Dan?" he asked softly, freezing in his steps. "That was completely unaccep-"

"Don't finish that sentence. What you did in there was..." he stopped and looked down. "Thanks. He was being mean."

Phil sighed and nodded, crossing his arms as he looked at Dan. "Um, I feel like we should talk."

"Why? I'm not mad at you." Dan smiled, leaning closer to him, pressing his lips on Phil's cheek.

"It's not a 'you're mad at me' talk, it's a 'I just think you should know about this' talk." Phil explained, leading Dan to a bus bench. The two sat down, Dan staring at Phil with a confused look.

"W-What is it?"

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. Its just something you need to know if we are going to keep dating."

"Wait, why wouldn't we keep dating? I had a great time today, Phil. It's been a long time since I've been this ecstatic about a guy that I wasn't... ya know." Dan trailed off, blushing and looking down at his lap. Phil smiled slightly and grabbed Dan's hand in his, holding it loosely.

"It's good we are on the same page."

"Now, what were you going to tell me?" Dan said, brushing Phil's hair off of his forehead.

"I'm a generally..." he paused, contemplating how to phrase the last half of his sentence. "dominate person. Very, ya know, possessive and aggressive." Phil explained, watching the smile on Dan's face morph into a confused grin.

"So, you're telling me that you're like a hardcore dom?" he asked, "Like Fifty Shades of Grey?" Dan giggled, shaking his head. "Sorry, not you." he said, gesturing about his laughing, tilting his head up to laugh more. Phil flushed a bit, shaking his head.

"Not like Fifty Shades of Grey, Dan. Just a personality thing. I like protecting things I like. And I like you. A lot. Hell, I probably would've killed that guy in there if you hadn't called out."

Dan blushed and smiled slightly, running his hand through his hair, "So, like in a kinky way?" Dan teased, a grin on his face the whole time. Phil rolled his eyes before laughing.

"Yes Dan, in a kinky way," he gave in. The two embraced each other in a tight hug, Phil leaving a soft kiss on Dan's hair.

"Let's get you home, we've got a long day tomorrow and you're going to be so hungover."

As the two walked through quiet midtown London, they remained silent, hands intertwined as one and smiles on their faces the whole time. Dan stared at Phil, trying to let the news that he just received sink in a bit as he watched him. His face barely changed, a huge grin and squinted eyes from the lights on his expression at all time.

Then it was Phil's turn. He glanced over, catching Dan looking away embarrassed with a soft tint on his porceline cheeks. The night stars reflected in his eyes but felt as if they belonged there.

"You're staring." Dan interjected, smiling slightly as Phil's head snapped forward.

"Was not."

"-t's okay, I was too," he mumbled, looking back at Phil's grin, leaning over to quickly peck his lips with a giggle attached at the end.

Then the silence returned. But, it was a comfortable silence. One that without words said, 'I like being out here with you'

Dan slowly pulled his hand back as they stood in front of his flat, sighing as he looked up at his window. "I should go. Chris should be about ready to die over this."

"Ah, Chris. You mean lover boy." Phil teased, sticking his tongue out slightly as he laughed. _Cute._ Dan thought with a smile, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Shush it. You can never mention that to him. He would hate me forever."

"I won't, I won't. Your secret is safe with me." Phil beamed, leaning over to kiss Dan with a softness, pulling away after a second to stare at him again. Dan blushed and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, pulling him closer, having to stand on his tip toes to reach him.

They pulled away, Dan giggling quietly as they did. He looked down to where Phil rested his hand on his side, his fingers rubbing circles against the bare skin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dan. Tonight was lovely," he said quietly, kissing his cheek and stepping away. Dan smiled and blushed, biting his lip as he slowly backwards stepped into the wall, jolting before giggling and turning around to walk inside.

He sighed as he entered the building, grinning as chewed on his lip, practically skipping to the staircase. He bound up the stairs to his door, pulling his key out of his pocket. As he began to put the key in, the door swung open.

"Chris! Oh my god, tonight was so fun. Thank you for telling me to do this." Dan beamed, stepping into the flat, flopping onto the sofa

"I'm glad you had fun," he said, sitting next to Dan on the arm of the sofa. Dan looked up at Chris and smiled, sitting up to hug him tightly.

"Tell me all about it."

Dan grinned and went on explaining everything that happened after they left the flat, telling him about dinner in the secluded room, the drinking at the club, the fight, the walk back. By the time he was finished, Chris was laying next to him, his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Dan yawned and sat up, stretching his arms out, "I'm so tired." he giggled. "You know how I get when I'm drunk."

Chris cocked his head to the side and lightly touched his back, "Dan, what's these?" Dan hummed and looked back at him, looking at him weird.

"These marks. He didn't do anything, did he? I mean- if you two had sex that's fine, you just never told me."

Dan blushed and looked down, "Oh. We didn't. To be honest, he didn't even try to do anything. It was.... really nice to not be looked at like I was just a good time."

"Then where did these come from?" Chris questioned, looking down.

"Chris, I—"

"You know what, I'll let you have your privacy. Sorry I asked," he said softly, draping his arm over his face.

"Don't be. You had the right to wonder."

"Now, go on. Get some beauty sleep, god knows your ugly ass needs it." Chris forced a smile, looking at him.

"You get some too." Dan whispered, walking back into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled off his date clothes, haphazardly throwing them across the room and settling into the blankets in just his underwear. He pulled out his phone and typed in Phil's cell number. After a few rings, he picked up, clearing his throat into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Dan." he said softly, smiling against his pillow as he began to remind himself of a teenage girl.

"Oh, hi. Is everything okay?" Phil asked with concern lacing each word, making Dan grin.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk."

The two talked and giggled for hours, acting like little school girls but just on the other side of Dan's wall sat Chris. With his back pressed against the door, he brought his knees up to his chest, every word of Dan's echoing through his body


	6. smile for the camera

"What time are you supposed to be there again?" Chris asked from the doorway. Dan had his face smashed into the pillow, his hair was everywhere and his blanket haphazardly thrown over his half naked body.

He groaned.

"I'm assuming it's pretty early. And it's..." he paused and looked at his phone for the time. "1:34 right now."

Dan's eyes snapped open as he fumbled to sit up, "Seriously? Oh m- Chris! Why didn't you wake me up before?" Chris clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath, shrugging angrily before stomping out of the room. Dan cocked his head to the side to watch him leave, clearing his throat.

"Um... Sorry I yelled at you, Chris. It's not your fault. I'm just sleepy." he said, standing up and stretching, grabbing his robe from the back of the door. He followed after Chris who was walking out into the kitchen.

"You wouldn't be so sleepy if you weren't up all night with lover boy." Chris snapped, holding his head in his hands. Dan stepped back and furrowed his brows, holding his arms close to his body.

"What?" Dan asked, "Are you mad that I was on the phone with Phil?"

Chris sighed and shook his head but by the time he had looked back up, Dan was gone, stomping into the bathroom with a slam of the door.   
\--------------  
Dan adjusted his top one more time as he approached Phil's door. He went with a simple outfit of a form-fitting black tee with light blue jeans. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door, fully knowing he was showing up for a 3 o'clock date at 2:15.

It took a few knocks and the obvious sound of cursing and muttering before he heard footsteps. Then Phil was at the door, smiling at Dan slightly.

"Hey, you're early." he said nervously. Dan bit his lip and blushed when he noticed that it appeared Phil had just gotten out of the shower by the water that dripped from his hair and the towel wrapped around his hips.

"I-I'm sorry, I can come back la-"

"No, come on in." Phil smiled and stepped to the side, watching Dan walked past him and into the living room. "Just, uh, let me get dressed first. Make yourself at home," he mumbled, stepping out of the room. Dan bit his lip and looked around at the neatly stacked newspapers and the clean furniture. The cups were all on coasters and everything looked like it was in its place.

He stepped into the kitchen looking around more, envying the way his life and his house was so put together. Phil cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen, smiling shyly at him.

"Sorry I came early," he giggled slightly, rubbing his arm.

"It's fine. Really. I came early last night." Phil said, walking over to Dan to kiss his cheek. Dan giggled and looked down.

"That sounds so dirty," he joked, pressing a soft kiss against Phil's lips. Phil smiled and hummed against his soft lips, pulling away and kissing his head.

"Let's get to work," he said, grabbing Dan's hand to lead him towards his studio room. Dan smiled and blushed, looking down at his shoes as they walked in silence. The far wall of the room has rows of windows and theres assorted furniture throughout the room. There are lights set up at every angle and the camera was propped up on a tripod to face the backdrop against the wall.

"Looks really nice in here," he mumbled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Phil smiled and looked down to Dan, brushing his thumb against his hand.

"Listen, I hope last night wasn't too weird. Because I really do like you." Phil said, moving to behind the camera to adjust the settings. Dan shrugged and looked down, slowly walking into the area with the background.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Dan asked nervously, chewing on his lip as he looked at the camera with a shy smile. Without warning, Phil snapped a shot and smiled, peering over the top of the camera with an innocent gaze.

"Perfect," he stated, returning to the camera, tooling around with some settings before glancing over and cocking his head to the side, as if imagining a picture in his head.

"Need me to do something?" he asked sheepishly, his body language immediately closing in upon itself as he tried to hide behind himself like usual. Phil had abandoned the camera and was walking over with a hop in his step, grabbing onto Dan's face, tilted to the side.

"Couldn't you have just told me to move my head."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't come over here, I couldn't kiss you like this..." he leaned in a pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away to head back to his place behind the camera. Dan blushed and smiled, not moving his head as he saw the flash of the camera go off again.

"Beautiful."

That repeated for half an hour, Phil would move him a bit, kiss him, take the picture, and so on and so forth.

"Let's try something different." Phil suggested, pulling his jumper off from over his pale blue shirt. Dan bit his lip and nodded, looking around.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We can take a break for a bit, grab something to eat maybe. I'm tired of s—"

"Seeing me." Dan finished with a grin, sauntering over to him. "I get it."

"Actually I was going to say seeing you from behind a camera."

"What a gentleman. Putting an insult in better words so I don't cry."

"Oh, trust me, if I wanted to make you cry, I could." Phil tempted, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist, pulling him closer.

"By doing what? Kissing me?"

"Ouch, Howell. Low blow." Phil pouted, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Dan grinned and looked up at his, kissing his heavily, cupping his cheek in his palm. He melted into Phil's frame, letting him do most of the work of keeping him off the floor.

Phil was the first to pull away, leaving Dan to whine slightly as he tried to lean in for more. He chuckled and brushed his hand against his cheek.

"Lunch first." Phil said softly, smiling slightly at him. Dan giggled, leaning against his chest.

"But Phil," he whined, looking up at him with a pout on his face. Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled, kissing his head.

"After lunch we can continue." Phil tutted, tapping Dan's nose as he turned around and led him back to the kitchen. Dan chewed on his lip as he held onto Phil's hand, following behind him like a lost puppy. He swallowed and looked down.

"Phil. Can we talk for a second?"

 


	7. bad decision

Phil froze and turned back to Dan, gripping his hand tightly. He nodded, but remained silent for a moment.

"It's about last nig-"

"I knew it. I'm so sorry Dan, I shouldn't've told you about that side of me on the first date. I just felt like we were really connecting and it wasn't going to just be one date so I thought that I could." Phil breathed out in one gasp of air, letting go of Dan's hands to grab his hair tightly, clenching his jaw. Dan smiled slightly and melted away, watching Phil fall apart.

"Phil, I'm not upset about last night. I promise. I'm just hoping we can have a quick conversation about it and I can wrap my mind around some things." Dan said softly. He let his breath out and smiled, leading the younger boy to the lounge to sit on the sofa.

Dan looked down for a moment as he thought of the next part of the conversation. "Okay, so I know you are like dominate. Like, really dominate. So, would that mean you are looking for a really..." he paused, looking away. "Submissive? Like, the whole world can tell I'm a bottom but do you want like... a sub?" Dan asked, looking at the coffee table to focus on anything other than Phil only to have his jaw pulled back over so they were looking eye to eye. Green splashed in between pools of yellow and blue, mingling all together but separate in Phil's eyes. Whereas in Dan's two colors, brown and a soft red intertwined like the where the sky meets the horizon, morphing and forming a caramel rose. The two eyes contrasted each other, reflecting back a small glare of sunlight from the window. Phil's lips twitched into a smile before he opened his mouth to speak, catching Dan off guard.

"Dan, you can be whatever you want in this relationship. You'd have to be a freaking alien before I'd give what we have up for a silly reason like that. You wanna be a sub, be a sub. If you wanna just keep everything chill, we'll be calm and take things slow. Hell, you wanna go get my name tattooed across your forehead, go right ahead. But I'm not going to break up with you because you are not everything I want." Phil explained, pressing a long kiss to his forehead to end it, brushing his thumb down Dan's cheek. He grinned sheepishly, looking off to the side to try to hide his embarrassment.

"But would you like a sub?" Dan asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure. But if you're not a sub, you're not a sub. You don't need to go changing your behavior for me."

"And if I  _am_ a sub?" Dan insinuated, standing up on his tiptoes to reach the same height as Phil. His eyes screwed in confusion as he cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out where Dan was going with this. It was instantaneous, Phil's reaction, as his eyes widened in surprise and his smile grew slightly.

"Wait, you're a-"

"Yes, Phil." he giggled, "I'm a sub."

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, picking him only enough to make their lips meet. Dan weaved his fingers through his hair, using it to pull himself as close as he could, basking in all of his glory as they parted. Dan grinned, pecking the tip of the other's nose, giggling after he did so.

"It's been a while since I've had this kind of thing. My last few boyfriends were all switches so they weren't as into it as me." Phil explained, brushing the hair from in front of Dan's eyes.

"Are we actually doing to like, do this? The proper way?"

"What's the proper way?"

"Like I move in and follow all the rules and stuff like that." Dan smiled sheepishly, looking down at the ground as he waited for Phil's answer. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and dragged him to the door.

"Phil, shouldn't I like... wait until Chris is gone?"

"He needs to know that you're moving out."

"Yeah, but he's not in the best mood." Dan said, rubbing his neck slightly. "He is pissed at me."

"Then he'll be glad that you're leaving." Phil teased. Dan rolled his eyes and giggled, holding onto his hand tightly as he nodded and they left Phil's flat.   
\------------------

"You're telling me  _what?_ " Chris stared at that two men that stood in the doorway. His chest tightened and his jaw clenched as he watched Phil wrap his arms around Dan's chest, holding him against himself. Dan sunk into Phil, using him to hide as he looked down. 

"I'm moving in with Phil," he said softly. Chris laughed softly and turned around, walking into the flat. Dan furrowed his brows and stepped away from Phil, following him in. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" 

"Oh nothing. It's just that you've known this guy for what, a day? And you're moving in? I know it's been a while since you've been in the dating game but, Dan, that's not how it works." 

Dan scoffed and crossed his arms, stepping back as he glared at Chris. Phil stepped forward. 

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." Phil fought, pulling Dan back against himself. 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I've been friend with Dan since Uni, I think I know what he needs and it's not you."

"Oh and let me guess, it's you?" Dan spoke up, pushing away from Phil. "You hate that I'm with Phil. You were upset last night when I got home, you were upset when I was on the phone with him last night, and you are pissed now. What is it that you think I need because it's anything but Phil, isn't it." 

"I know that you are moving too fast because it's been so long since anyone's fucked you and anyone who's willing is automatically better than nothing."

"It's been a week since anyone's fucked me so don't even start with that." Dan spat, turning around and walking away, slamming the door behind him. Chris stared at Phil as he stood awkwardly in the lounge. 

"Do you know who he slept with?" Chris asked quietly, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

"I do, but I don't tell." 

Chris nodded slightly and chewed on his lip, "Tell him I'm sorry. I'll get his stuff over to your place as soon as I can."


	8. apologize

It had been an hour since Dan left his old flat and he had been nowhere to be found.

Phil slowly closed the door to his flat behind him, calling out for Dan, trying to find where he had gone. The faint sound of a sniffle emerged from the hallway and Phil was gone, rushing towards the sound.

He knelt down next to the crying boy, cupping his face in his hands. The cold skin of his hands was quickly met with warm tears, sending chills down Phil's back. The two sat in silence, allowing Dan to sob against Phil's chest in peace. Phil sat down against the wall and pulled Dan into his lap, pressing the boy's head to his shoulders with a whisper.

"It's going to be okay."

And with that, Dan's stomach flipped and he pulled himself away from Phil, throwing up everything in him onto the floor. He wiped his mouth limply with the back of his wrist and fell against Phil again, shaking and crying silently.

Phil brushed the hair out of his eyes, holding Dan against him with his arms. They sat against the wall, Phil occasionally whispering to Dan and Dan whimpering quietly in return, until Dan stopped shaking.

"Let's get you cleaned up and in bed for a nap." Phil whispered, brushing his fingers through Dan's hair, waiting for a small nod from him. Phil picked Dan up, probably a hard task since Phil was only about two inches taller than the other boy and maybe a few pounds more. He rubbed his side as he cradled him into his arms, kicking open the door the bathroom that was just perched open slightly and set Dan down on the tile floor.

Phil hesitated, staring longingly at the pale boy before he turned on the faucet for the tub. "I'm just gonna let this fill up. It's warm and I'll even add bubbles or a bath bomb if you want." He shook his head and whimpered slightly.

Phil turned to leave the room to grab Dan some clothes to change into, only to be stopped by Dan's tight grip on his wrist.

"Please don't go," he whined, trying with all his strength to pull him back. Phil couldn't help but smile slightly, returning to Dan's side.

"I'm just getting you clothes."

"But I don't want you to go."

Phil sighed and sat down next to Dan, holding his hand, "Then I won't."  
——————————————————

Phil left the room soon after, returning with a set of clothes and a towel for him. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as Dan slowly stood up and began to peel off his shirt. He hesitated, watching intently before pulling his gaze away to the ground.

He cleared his throat, "I'm gonna step out, can you take care of this yourself?"

Dan chewed on his lip as he looked over at him, his breath caught in his throat as he noticed that Phil was staring at the ground. His stomach turned and he swallowed deeply, overwhelmed with emotions.

"A-Am I that ugly? You c-can't even look at me," he choked out, letting more tears slip down his cheeks and his throat. Phil frowned, rushing to Dan's side.

"Oh baby, no. Of course not." he cooed, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. "I promise you I don't think you're ugly. You're beautiful. I just didn't think you'd want the first time I saw you naked when you were covered in your own vomit."

Dan froze in Phil's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, sniffling and laughing softly at himself. "I'm so emotional, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I promise you it's okay." Phil ran his hands through Dan's hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Do you want me to go?" he asked.

Dan shook his head, "I don't care. I just want you here." Phil nodded and smiled slightly at him, cupping his cheek in his palm.

"Do you want me to get in the tub with you?"

"Please?" he asked, sheepishly smiling. Phil hummed and tapped his finger on his nose, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Dan bit his lip and glanced down at him, moving one of his hands to rest of Phil's chest.

Phil smiled, pressing another kiss to his head, holding him close. Dan swallowed his words, sliding his hands down to undo Phil's pants, slowly pushing them down. Phil followed suit, tugging his jeans down a bit.

"I hope this isn't too weird for you. I promise I won't try to pull anything." Phil mumbled, watching as the other boy stepped out of his jeans and pulled off the boxers that left little to the imagination.

"I don't mind. I'm not in the mood for anything anyway." Dan whispered as he looked away at the tub, chewing on his lip. Phil nodded silently and peeled off his boxers, leading Dan by the wrist over to the side of the bathtub. 

"Will we fit?" Dan asked, running his hand up his arm and clearing his throat.

"I've had someone in the tub with me before, so probably," he mumbled, stepping into the tub, settling down against the wall. Dan swallowed and nodded, settling in between his legs, pressing against Phil's chest. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he melted into them, tilting his head back to look at Phil with a smile.

"I'm gonna call up Chris after we get out and try to just talk it out."

"Sounds like a good plan." Phil whispered, kissing his head and grabbing his hand.  
——————————————————

"I have to go clean up, I'll just leave you in here to call." Phil whispered, pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek as he left the bedroom in his boxers. Dan sat down on Phil's bed and tucked his legs underneath his body as he grabbed his phone, shakingly dialing Chris' number. The phone was dead silent before it began to ring, on the third ring, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked quietly, almost timidly.

"Hi. I just wanted to call to a—"

"I was a jerk. I know I was." he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I don't know, it just freaks me out how quickly you connected with him and I guess I thought you were just tossing me to the side so you could get laid."

"First off, I'm not tossing you down. I'm still your friend. I'm just not living there anymore. And secondly, I'm not getting laid," Dan blushed, looking down and picking at the blanket.

"Really? I thought that's what happened today."

"No," he laughed. "He's really sweet, he didn't try to put the moves on me."

"Not even once?"

"Nope, not even once. And I was naked in front if him like an hour ago." Dan explained, freezing as he waited for Chris to ask why.

"Explain, Howell."

"I threw up all over myself and he helped me get cleaned up."

"He sounds sweet. I'd love to meet him for real, ya know, without blowing up in his face."

"I'm sure we can make that happen, Chris. Now, can you handle being on our own or do I have to find you a boy toy of your own." Dan giggled, smiling as he laid down on his side.

"I'll try but I might have to go do a little looking for someone."

"I can help out, since you helped me get Phil."

"Get Phil." he snorted and laughed into the phone. "He's not some puppy you adopted off the streets."

"I mean, he basically is. Have you seen him? He's super cute like a pup."

Phil smiled from the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched the boy talking with his friend, laughing into the phone like crazy and smiling with occasional blush on his cheeks. He was falling in love with this boy, and he was falling hard.

 


End file.
